


three's a crowd.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [39]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "John and Paul are having sex and Yoko walks in on them and maybe joins the fun? ;p"





	three's a crowd.

1969,

Yoko had made it home to Tittenhurst early one February evening to a house in complete silence. Her husband, John, would usually awake around two in the afternoon and would typically mull around the house by now doing all variety of things. She heard no footsteps, greetings or the sound of the piano and found it to be quite odd.

It was only after a few minutes of wandering through the large house that she heard a low humming sound through the ceiling above her. Her movements stilled as she silently focused on the sound, trying to determine what it was. Her heart stilled with the slightest of gasps as she realised the familiarity of the sound. It was her husband. And he was moaning!

She rushed upstairs fearing the worst. Hoping he was pleasuring himself, rather than some woman. She realised the irony of it all. Of how she first got together with John while he was married but, surely, it would have been different with her? He was happy with her. Which he hadn’t, by his own admission, been with Cynthia.

She rushed up the stairs, not caring if she was heard. She knew not what to do if her fears were confirmed by ascended the stairs anyhow; just wanted to confirm it herself. But she stopped just short of the last step when she heard small whispers coming from the room. It was two masculine voices. Her husband and… Paul? The hushed voices were saying;

“Stop! She’s coming,”

It was Paul and his voice sounded strained and panicked but it was only answered with John’s light chuckling as he answered back;

“She won’t mind. Maybe she’ll even join us.”

She shook her head with a minute smile. She could easily imagine the ease and cockiness of John at that moment and wondered of his position. Thinking of whether or not he was on top made a rush of warmth travel through her. She had always speculated about him and Paul. If it was anything more than they lead on. And if he was cheating on her with him. He was. And he was right. She didn’t mind. But only because it was Paul and it was obvious to her, and surely many others, the connection they had that was so visible around them.

She opened the door to the bedroom with a force unlike what she had planned earlier. She had calmed down much in the trip from the stairs to the room as she dwelled in the aftermath of her realisation of the identity of John’s lover. And she was met with quite a sight.

John was on top, leaning over a red-faced panting Paul. Both were fully naked, their clothes laying in a large bundle on a chair by the open window. John was still deep inside the younger man who looked to her with large dilated eyes. He stammered, trying to come up with something to say, but was quietly shushed by John who turned his head to look at Yoko. He wore a grin, framed by his long sweaty hair as he took slow breaths. His hands were positioned on each side of Paul’s head.

“Continue,” she said in a much sterner voice than she had expected.

Though he raised a brow at her command, Paul’s demeanour relaxed and with a slight nod, he looked back at John who slowly started moving again. She grew hot as she watched… studied her husband and his slow, smooth, movements. How the whole of his body moved along with the swift momentum. She moved to the chair and pushed the clothes to the floor before sitting to silently watch the men.

She was quickly forgotten, she felt that very clearly. And she understood why. John was a very emotional man, though his own realisation of it was still on its way. She knew she could not join them. Nor did she have the desire to. Paul was handsome, it wasn’t that. But John was a jealous guy and no matter how it was done between them; it wouldn’t work out well enough for him.

She grew hotter watching them and slowly let her hands travel south to the zipper of her jeans. She carefully opened it as she maintained her study of the two men and let her fingers travel under the soft cotton of her undergarments. She felt the soft folds of her vulva and started to massage the tender lips of her labia. She closed her eyes for a short moment as she released a soft sigh at the cold touch of her fingers to the heat that had grown between her legs.

She heard a low chuckling and opened her eyes to find John watching her as he continued slamming into the man beneath him. Said man looked disgruntled by the sudden lack of attention but soon visibly blushed as he saw the source of where the attention had gone. He moaned loudly as John had hit a particular spot that pleased him wonderfully and Yoko finally let a finger enter her as the growing fluids had lubricated her well enough. She was loud. But in and out of the bedroom and it wasn’t different know as her moaning, mewling and sighing mixed with that of the two men only a few feet away from her.

The men came before she did. If wasn’t a surprise; they had been at it for… well, how long she wasn’t aware of but it could have been a while before she found them. Their loud moaning and groans were enough to lead her to the edge and she loudly came unto her fingers as she massaged herself to released in the stark white chair.

She watched John pull out of Paul with a sigh and watched him too as he fell unto his back next to Paul, closest to her. He motioned her over and she stood on shaky legs and she sat on the edge to look down on him. He took her warm hand in his own and pulled it to his face; slowly licking the sticky fluids of the slender digits with a tired, but satisfied, look in his eyes.


End file.
